Kagamine Rinto Story
by Asane Yashi
Summary: Hai, gue Kagamine Rinto. Umur 14 tahun dan mulai hari ini, gue udah kelas 9! Hebat kan! Biar gue kasih tau kalian. Gue suka Kamine Lenka, dan gak ada yang boleh dapetin dia selain gue / WARNING: RINTO NARSIS, bahasa jaman sekarang, garing, (mungkin) Typo / RnR?


[Type text]

**Kagamine Rinto Story**

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VOCALOID**

**YAMAHA & CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**STORY**

**ASANE YASHI**

**GENRE : HUMOR, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP.**

**RATED : T**

**SUMMARY : Hai, gue Kagamine Rinto. Umur 14 tahun dan mulai hari ini, gue udah kelas 9! Hebat kan! Biar gue kasih tau kalian. Gue suka Kamine Lenka, dan gak ada yang boleh dapetin dia selain gue.**

**WARNING!: RINTO NARSIS, bahasa jaman sekarang, garing, (mungkin) Typo, OOC? Di fandom Vocaloid tidak ada OOC ;) **

**Happy Reading…**

Halo, nama gue Kagamine Rinto. Umur 14 tahun dan mulai hari ini, gue udah kelas 9! Hebat kan? Hebat kan? Apa? Biasa aja? Ye, sirik aja!

Karena tinggi gue ini, gue jadi dibilang kaya bukan anak SMP lagi loh. Banyak yang bilang gini _"Ih, Rinto. Lu beneran masih SMP? Gue kira udah lulus SMA!"_ Buset dah, gue nggak setua itu juga kali! Atau ada juga yang bilang gini _"Rinto, udah punya anak berapa?"_ Pas denger itu gue langsung shok. Emang tampang kaya gue udah kaya bapak bapak, apa!? Yang lebih gue sebelin begini _"Rinto, lu tinggi banget. Kaya menara Petronas!"_ Seketika itu gue langsung gebukin tuh si Lio, sodara gue yang waktu itu lagi main ke rumah gue. Gue tau kalo mereka semua tuh pada iri sama gue. Tapi gak gitu gitu juga kali!

Rambut gue itu _Honey Blonde_. Bukan kuning! Kalo yang kuning mah si Len, pacar adek gue yang 'super-duper-super-duper-super-duper-NYEBELIN!' *mulai emosi*

Ada yang mau tau tentang Len? Nanti aja ya. Cerita tentang Len bisa bikin gue ngamuk 10 minggu 10 pagi!(?).Oh iya, poni gue juga gue pakein 3 jepitan. 1 di kiri dan 2 di kanan sama kaya adek gue si Rin. Soalnya menurut gue, poni ini udah kepanjangan. Pingin dipotong, takut potongannya salah. Nanti jadi rata lagi poni gue kaya si Gumiya atau si Galaco! Mereka itu temen sekelas gue dulu yang suka gue katain _'Poni lu rata banget kaya meja setrikaan'_. Oke, sorry dorry ya buat fans mereka berdua. Ini _Just Kidding _aja kok. Buat fans fans gue, dukung Rinto ya dengan cara ketik RintokecesekalibukanmenaraPetronas kirim ke nomor HP masing masing. (Note: Tetep save foto gue!). Oke, oke. Balik ke cerita gue.

Sekarang gue lagi jalan ke sekolah bareng Rin yang dari tadi masih setia nunduk ngeliatin HP nya. Gue heran, jangan jangan kepala Rin udah gak bisa lurus ke depan lagi. "Rin, kepalanya lurus dong. Jangan ngeliatin HP mulu. Nii-san pegel nih ngeliatnya!" suruh gue. Tapi Rin kepalanya masih terus nunduk. Jangan jangan dugaan gue bener!? "Rin lagi sms-an sama Len, Nii-san! Dia udah nungguin di sekolah. Ayo cepetan jalannya!"

Gue langsung berhenti. Rin yang dari tadi jalannya di sebelah gue juga langsung reflek berhenti. "Liat depan kamu!" suruh gue. Rin pun langsung nengok ke depan. Untung aja dugaan gue salah. "EH? Udah sampe ya. Hehe~ _Gomen~"_ abis bilang begitu dia langsung kabur ke mading utama. Gue liat Len juga ada di situ. Begitu Rin sampai ke tempat Len, mereka langsung peluk pelukan gitu deh. Uh… Gue jadi _envy_ ngeliatnya. Nasip jomblo sih.

Abis pelukan, Rin ngeliat ke arah gue dan ngasih kode jari keluarga Kagamine. Sebenernya Cuma gue sama Rin doang sih yang tau. _'Nii-san, Rin-sekelas-sama-Len-di-kelas-8-B!"_ Kode jari Rin langsung gue bales. _'Sekelas-lagi? Kalo-dia-macem-macem, ancem-aja! Nii-san-masih-punya-rekaman-dia-pas-nangis!"_ Rin yang ngerti maksud gue langsung ketawa ngakak di sana. Len yang ngeliatin kita kepalanya keluar asap. Pasti dia lagi mikirin mati matian apa maksud kode itu. Gak lama, mereka naik ke lantai 3 buat masuk ke kelas. Gue yang penasaran juga sama kelas baru gue langsung jalan ke mading utama. Gue langsung nyari nama gue. Hm… Ha! Ini dia!

_Kagamine Rinto – 9A_

9A?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! Kelas unggulan, bro! Gak sia sia gue belajar dari pagi sampe pagi lagi pas UKK kemaren!

Dengan hati ber-daun daun- (Berbunga bunga udah mainstream!) gw langsung melesat ke lantai 4 (tempat untuk kelas 9) sambil jingkrak jingkrak _and_ guling gulingan di koridor, sampe gue sempet denger ada yang bilang _"Cakep cakep kok otaknya longsor ya?"_

Akhirnya gue langsung jalan normal lagi. Sumpah, jadi malu banget gue!

Sekarang gue udah sampe di depan pintu 9A. Kelas unggulan, _I'm Coming!_

"Halo semuaaaaaaa! Gue masuk ke sini!" teriak gue begitu masuk kelas.

?

?

?

_'Tokek~ Tokek~'_

_'Kacang, kacang, kacang~'_

Anjrit! Gue dikacangin!

"Rinto, lu kenapa?" tanya Mikuo. Gue yang udah _badmood_ langsung nyari bangku buat duduk secepatnya. "Au ah!" jawab gue sambil narik bangku di sebelah kanan Gumiya. Iya, Gumiya sekelas sama gue lagi. Tapi setelah 2 minggu libur, poninya udah gak rata lagi. Malah jadi lancip lancip gitu(?) Tapi ya… lebih keren begitu sih menurut gue. Tapi tetep kerenan gue lah!

Gue liat sekeliling kelas. Yang gue liat, sekarang yang sekelas lagi sama gue itu: Mikuo, Gumiya, Kaito, IA, sama SeeU. Untung aja si Mayu nggak sekelas sama gue lagi. Terbebaslah gue jadi bahan percobaan dia! Hahay….

"Rinto! Bengong aja!" sahut Kaito yang duduk di belakang bangku gue. Yah, jadilah gue bahan contekannya dia lagi. "Apaan sih! Ganggu acara bertapa gue aja!" bales gue sambil nengok ke belakang. Dan yang gue dapet, Kaito lagi makan es krim. "Ye, gaya gayaan banget lu! Nanti di suruh ngumpul sama Akaito. Buat pemilihan ketua klub baru!" Gue memutar bola mata. "Yaelah, kakak lu kan udah gak sekolah disini lagi! Masih nyuruh nyuruh aja!" protes gue.

Sebenernya gue dari dulu gak suka sama Akaito. Abis, mentang mentang 2 tahun berturut turut dia jadi ketua klub sepak bola di sekolah gue, dia ngasih latihan yang… beh! Sadis bro! Udah gitu pas yang lain masih latihan, dia malah mojok sambil minum sambel dengan nikmatnya. Gila tuh orang. Tapi ya… salut deh gue buat dia. Kalo dia udah masuk ke lapangan, semuanya langsung diem. Tau kenapa? Bagitu dia masuk lapangan, dia langsung bilang-

"CANGCIMEN, CANGCIMEN, CANGCIMEN. AYO! CUMA 10 REBU! DIBELI DIBELI!"

Waktu itu sukses semua anggota langsung pada masuk UGD karna shok sama kelakuan Akaito. Ya, tapi itu kan dulu. Gue tuh salut sama dia karena kalo udah di lapangan dia berubah 100% jadi lebih jago. Gue jadi inget pas pertandingan lawan tim sepakbola sekolah sebelah. Waktu itu kita menang 20 – 5. Gila kan? Tapi begitulah kalau Akaito udah masuk tim.

"Ngomelnya jangan ke gue, bro! Coba lu ngomong depan orangnya langsung. Berani!?" tantang Kaito sambil terus menjilati es krimnya. "Weh, jangan ditanya… Enggak" jawab gue dengan watados. Kaito langsung _poker face._ "Tau ah. Gue lelah sama lo!" Kaito langsung menghabiskan es krimnya sekali telan. Gak lama, bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid kelas 9A pun segera duduk di bangkunya masing masing.

Lalu seorang perempuan berwajah cantik dan tubuh yang wow masuk ke kelas kami. Gue yakin nanti dia bakalan jadi target gebetannya si _playboy_ Mikuo! "Selamat pagi anak-anak!" ucapnya dengan lembut. Tunggu, anak anak? "EEEHHH!?" Gue dan yang lainnya berteriak kaget. "Loh? Ada apa? Ada yang salah?" tanya perempuan itu. "Ka-kamu murid 9A juga kan!?" tanya Mikuo. "Eh? Murid? Ahaha," dia tertawa pelan. "Aku wali kelas kalian" lanjutnya. "WALI KELAS!?" teriak kami lagi. "Ya. Namaku Maika. Mulai hari ini, aku wali kelas sekaligus guru matematika kalian." semua pun langsung cengo.

Mulut gue menganga,

Kaito ngiler gak berenti berenti,

Mikuo shok,

Gumiya gak bisa kedip,

Dan banyak yang pasang ekspresi _absurd_ lainnya.

"Baik, aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku. Sekarang aku mau kalian yang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Ngomong ngomong… kelas ini kurang satu orang. Siapa dia?" tanya Maika-sensei sambil melihat salah satu tempat duduk yang masih kosong. IA mengangkat tangan "Kamine Lenka, Sensei!" teriaknya. "Kamine Lenka? Dimana di-" ucapan Maika-sensei terpotong oleh kehadiran gadis berambut _blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_. "A-Aku disini! Maaf aku terlambat Sensei!" Ucapnya. "Jadi… kau Kamine Lenka? Baik, karena ini hari pertama aku maafkan." Maika-sensei tersenyum saat mengatakan itu. "_A-Arigato Gozaimasu_!" Lenka sambil menunduk 90°. "Tapi, aku mau kau memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu di depan yang lainnya." Suruh Maika-Sensei. "_Ha'i!_" Lenka menghadap kami semua.

"Namaku Kamine Lenka. Umurku 14 tahun, hobiku menggambar, dan aku menyukai buah pisang. _Yoroshiku…._"

Entah kebetulan atau apa, tatapan mata kami saling bertemu.

Dan saat itu juga jantung gue berdegup keras….

**TBC~**

**Akhirnya cerita ini di publish juga!**

**Awalnya gak kepikiran mau dikirim ke Fanfiction karena cerita ini cuma buat pengisi waktu bosan. Tapi akhirnya gregetan sendiri dan terpublish-lah cerita ini! Huahahaha! /lah**

**Oh ya, cerita ini sebenarnya dibuat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi baru selesai minggu ini *watados*.**

**Michi: Oi, Ya-chan! Bagaimana cerita 'This is Vocaloid!' mu, desu!**

**Ha? Oh… itu. Hehehe, sabar ya. Mood nulis chapter 2 nya belum muncul. Jadi… keep tunggu ;D /ha**

**Michi: Dasar bodoh kau, desu -.-**

**asdfghjkl! /?**

**Oke, gak tau mau bilang (baca: tulis) apa lagi.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter 1 ^^**

**Tolong Review nya~**


End file.
